videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Earth (Rose Warriors)
|first = Rose Warriors |theme = BNIIVsJRtJ0‎ |theme2 = Kalos Power Plant |banner = no }} New Earth, also known as Urf, is the product created by and after time and space got destroyed. It was originally the planet Earth from a different dimension, and many famous landmarks can be found, albeit destroyed. All locations that were "stolen" after the worlds combined all attached themselves to New Earth, and some of the landmasses are different. History Much of the history of New Earth is hinted to be the same, or very similar, to that of the planet Earth, up until the year 2014. In 2014, the world of which New Earth was gets destroyed, and replaced with a dystopian wasteland full of various areas and people of the various universes. , the first person to wake up upon getting sent to New Earth christens the planet as New Planet, before a broken television set shows the word "Earth" over the spinning globe. This causes him to rename the planet New Earth. Duncan starts to call the planet "Urf" which sticks with the people on the planet. While in Rose Warriors the city is called "New Earth", later games in the series call the entire planet "New Earth" and call the city " ". Appearance The central area of New Earth, the first place that can be explored, is a large city with many crumbling skyscrapers. The only intact building, , is the hub for the Rose Warriors after their founding. As the game progresses, the city gets fixed up, and many buildings can be explored to find chests. Around the city lies the . The Nothing is pitch black and can not be lit up by any means. In addition, people who enter the Nothing don't come back, as demonstrated by a . After Palkia and Dialga are defeated, the Nothing clears, revealing many other cities and towns. While people are shown to go off to these new towns in the credits, the player can not go themselves, as will stop you, saying that "they might still need help". In the credits, this city is revealed to be New York, as a partially damaged sign reads "w Yor", with soot covering the remaining letters. Inhabitants *Rose Warriors *Moogle *Red XIII *Vincent Valentire *Cactuar *Cait Sith * *Toad *Toadette *Rosalina *Baby Daisy *Baby Peach *Midna *Ilia *Impa *Saria *Nabooru *Rauru *Darunia *Ruto *Poe Collector *Medli *Makar *Tingle *Tierno *Trevor *Shauna *Red *Leaf *N *Nate *Rosa *Lucario *Sir Aaron *Agent S *Kid Cat *Big Top *Amelia *Coco *K.K. Slider *Isabelle *Mabel *Sable *Labelle *Velma *Mona *Hen *Adeleine *Chris McLean *Heather *Owen *Izzy *Harold *Lindsay *Cody *Sierra *Alejandro *Bridgette *DJ *Ezekiel *Noah * *Riku *Roxas *Xion *Naminé *Chief Herbert Dumbrowski *Roll Casket *Dr. Thomas Light *Rush *Kari Kamiya *Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Rika Nonaka *Vanellope von Schweetz *Professor Genki * s Trivia *It is never explained what happened to the people who were living on Earth when the universes combined. It is thought that they just simply died, although some believe that they were all sent to the Distortion World by accident.